


Unreserved Obscenity

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Tainted Water [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Altered Mental States, Attraction, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gingerpilot Week, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Nausea, Pre-Relationship, The Force, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Hux swallowed as Kylo Ren exited the interrogation chamber, his hands unusually clammy beneath the leather of his gloves. Though he couldn't say why, this invariably happened when Snoke or Ren used the Force in such a manner - a pulsing headache that felt like the tender meat of his brain repeatedly brushing up against his skull, accompanied by bouts of nausea whenever he moved.He'd suffered far worse.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Tainted Water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Gingerpilot Week 2020





	Unreserved Obscenity

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Gingerpilot Week 2020: The Force!

Hux swallowed as Kylo Ren exited the interrogation chamber, his hands unusually clammy beneath the leather of his gloves. Though he couldn't say why, this invariably happened when Snoke or Ren used the Force in such a manner - a pulsing headache that felt like the tender meat of his brain repeatedly brushing up against his skull, accompanied by bouts of nausea whenever he moved.

He'd suffered far worse.

"It's in a droid," Ren said, his voice an assault on Hux's ears. "A BB unit."

"Well then. If it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it." His tongue felt wrong in his mouth, like someone had plucked it out and sewn in somebody else's, unfamiliar. But somehow, the words came out sounding like his own, betraying nothing of his inflictions.

"I leave that to you." He waited for Ren to leave, his ragged robes rippling with each stride, before darting into the interrogation chamber to recover his senses, hastily ordering the remaining stormtrooper to stand guard _outside._ It was hardly ideal, with the lingering taint of the Force hanging over the Resistance pilot, but it was the nearest entrance and one of the places he was least likely to be disturbed. No one else was going to bother visiting an unconscious prisoner - there had been one such _incident_ in recent years and the officer in question had been dealt with swiftly.

Hux curled up by the door, pressing his cheek to the cool, polished floor. At least whoever was responsible for cleanup in here had done a superb job. From this angle, with his injuries mostly concealed, the man in the room with him looked far more peaceful than Hux felt, though he knew that to be far from the truth. He closed his eyes, the darkness punctuated by flashes of red and orange, but still much more palatable than the LED strip lights.

As the unseen mists of the Force began to dissipate, Hux was able to pull himself up into a sitting position without too much discomfort, though he knew from experience that the headache and nausea would not subside entirely for at least a couple of hours.

He could work with that.

Glancing back towards the prisoner - _Poe Dameron,_ he recalled, now that his senses were returning to him - he could see why Agent Terex had been beguiled by the Resistance pilot, to such a degree that his personal interests had begun to interfere with the goals of the First Order. That was always the problem with ex-Imperials. Even unconscious, with hair caked in blood, deep purples and sickly yellows blooming beneath his skin, his features were set with a kind of defiance that ought to have repulsed Hux.

He half-walked, half-dragged himself over to the table, where he found an innocuous looking jug of water amongst the carefully laid out interrogation tools. Hux sniffed at the lip of the jug, but detected no traces of poison. At least his father had taught him _something_ useful before his undignified death. The fact that there were three cups, rather than one, was also promising.

Dameron groaned, and Hux turned to see him stretching his limbs, at least as far as his restraints allowed for it. But his eyes remained closed, long lashes concealing any sliver of his sclera that may otherwise have been visible. No one had any business having eyelashes that long or thick, Hux thought, as he sipped from the cup he'd poured himself. The water was stale, but it served its purpose.

The torture rack creaked.

"You back to take 'whatever you want'?" Hux turned to look at Dameron, whose eyes were still squeezed shut. Between the swelling around them and the awful lighting in the chamber, it was probably the most sensible choice.

"I beg your pardon?" For a moment, Dameron's eyes peeked from beneath his ridiculous lashes, like marble slits set with deep brown irises.

"Ah," he rasped, holding back what sounded like a truly nasty cough, "you're not Kylo Ren."

"An astute observation. Though I suppose I ought not to expect much more from rebel scum." It wasn't a particularly fair comment, given the pilot's current condition. Hux didn't particularly care. Dameron made a sound that might have been a laugh.

"I already like you more."

"I am truly honored." Hux gulped down the rest of his water, and set the cup back down beside the other two. "Truly honored to hear that someone of your _magnanimous_ character prefers me to some...madman with a lightsaber." _Fuck._ Now Dameron was definitely laughing, or trying to.

"Don't worry, I won't tattle."

"Good. I hate tattlers." _Truth serum._ He'd thought to check for toxins, but…

It was tasteless and odourless, and it made sense for the stormtroopers to partake in it along with their prisoner - it didn't matter how honest _they_ were, because _they_ were not the ones being interrogated. And _knowing_ you'd been dosed always gave you a slight advantage.

"You look thirsty," he said, eyeing up Dameron's cracked lip and following the trail of dried blood down his chin. When he smiled, the cut opened up again. Hux picked up the jug and poured him a cup. Perhaps it was out of some misplaced desire to prove that _he_ was more civilized than Kylo Ren. He wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

"I thought you _had_ everything you wanted." Hux laughed bitterly.

"Not nearly. But you needn't worry - I don't need anything from you." When Dameron's lips parted, he tipped the cup forward. The diluted truth serum slipped slowly into his mouth, mingling with the trickle of bright, fresh blood from his lip. Dameron's tongue flicked out to lick the excess from his lips with what Hux could only think of as unreserved obscenity.

"You have nice eyes." He had known Dameron for only a few minutes and already he knew this man was by far one of the most irritating prisoners that had ever had the misfortune to end up on the _Finalizer._ Somehow, knowing that the fast-acting truth serum had drawn it out of him made it all the more humiliating. Hux's cheeks and ears grew hot, and he was knocked off guard by another wave of nausea. It had to have been the last enduring effects of the Force, still penetrating his body and mind. He had to get out of there. _Now._

He turned his back on the prisoner, leaving behind the metallic scent of blood and the cloying, soupy residue the Force had left behind. He resisted the urge to speak, or to look back upon Dameron's face as the door closed behind him. Instead, he spoke to the stormtrooper he'd sent out earlier.

"If Kylo Ren comes back, make sure that he is denied access to the prisoner." If the trooper was surprised by the order, they didn't show it - of course they didn't. They were perfectly programmed. They _all_ were.

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
